The Time We are Together is the Time We are Apart
by FlamesBeauty
Summary: Road kidnaps a young 7 yr old Allen and takes him to a world all his own called: "Playhouse" to protect him from his past self that threatens to take the true Allen away. "You have the key... now give him the choice, or make one..." with these words in her head how far will Road go to protect Allen from himself?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N): Basically you kinda just have to forget almost everythingyou know about D. gray man except most of the characters so enjoy!_

_The time we spend together is the time we spend apart…_

Road Kamelot walked down the hall her footsteps ringing down the empty hall; she stopped to peek into the parents bedroom, they we're still sleeping, she grinned with new found determination as she turned the corner into the small room where a young boy lay curled in a ball under thick white blankets. Pure white hair fell before his closed eyes, he was no older than 7.

"Time to get up…"

He slowly opened his eyes the moons light; shinning in them brilliantly.

"Who are you-"

She covered his mouth and raised a finger to her own lips still grinning. She uncovered his mouth and jumped back floating out the window, a hand out stretched to him.

_**Come to me child and follow my way…**_

She sang those words to his soul and they ran through his body flooding him with a numb feeling. As she sang she walked backwards, slowly to his open window. The cool night air blowing through his soft locks, making his skin prickle. He hesitantly looked back to the doorway his eyes traveling across the floor.

_**Into our world of darkness and magic…**_

She sang, only a shadow against the moon. He looked at herfor a while before reaching out to her. She was before him in a second tan grey hand holding a much smaller pale hand.

_**With all my power I'll show you the way…**_

She pulled him into her arms.

_**To all your dreams, hopes and…**_

Suddenly, they disappeared into to black sand; that was quickly blown away as it caught in the wind.

_**Illusions…**_

_**xXx**_

The boy looked around he had been left alone standing ankle deep in black water the poisonous gases omitting from the water made him cough and breathe hard. The only light was the many colorful candles floating and rugged torn stuffed animals. The place seemed familiar to the boy. A music box began to play, it was the song from before, and he knew it was only playing for him. He followed the sound until he came across a towering black castle the song seemed to pound in sync to his heart, which was beating faster as the song got louder. He hunched over a stabbing pain in his heart and around his neck, he closed his eyes and his lungs burned with every breath.

"Come on…"said the women's voice from before, "Get up, almost there…" he didn't open his eyes but shook his head and lowered to hands and knees, panting heavily. He flinched as children's laughter rang in his ears he looked up and gasped when he saw he was no longer outside the castle at the beginning of a grand hallway. He stood all pain subsiding only to be replaced by a feeling of fishhooks sinking into his stomach overcame him as he stood they began to tug him down the hallway, guiding him to a faint light he saw at the end of the hall. As he walked through the doorway filled with blinding light, he was forced to cover his eyes but he kept walking and finally when he could see again, he gasped. A great dining room with a large black oak table draped with a white blood stained tablecloth twelve children sat around it all of them laughing and talking among themselves. All of them had black hair and tan grey skin the total opposite of him. He felt instantly outset, and apart from everyone else.

A women sat at the head of the table, unlike the children she was not laughing or eating just watching carefully, as soon as the white haired boy had walked in her golden eyes flickered to him and she stood, delicately placing her hands on the table. She looked to a young man on her left he too had tan skin, except he was older than everyone else, aside from the women. She wore purple ribbons laced up to her elbows, and from the arch of her foot up to mid-thigh, a short dress clung tightly to her body and her once short purple hair was bobbed at her shoulders, her hair framed her more matured face clothed in tan skin her golden eyes more brilliant and defined than anyone else's there. Yes, Road Kamelot had grown up.

Road raised a hand and everyone was silent, all golden eyes shifted to Road then to the boy.

"We have a guest," she announced.

He swallowed hard as she got up and guided him to the empty seat on her right. The fishhook feeling now subsided but, as he sat closer to her, it was replaced with a searing headache and waves of pain washed over his stomach, he felt dizzy. Road watched him waiting for him to eat, when he didn't she noticed him starring down at the food and clutching his stomach.

"You are not hungry?" she asked, he shook his head, she could see the hunger in his eyes and frowned and he began to shiver, goose bumps erupted on his skin. She turned to the young man with blonde hair, beside her she held out her hand expectantly and he reluctantly handed over his jacket leaving himself shirtless. She draped it over the boy's shoulders he closed his eyes feeling tears pricking at the corners of his vision.

"Do you like it here?" reaching for his cold hands, in an attempt to help warm them, but he just flinched and retracted them out of reach. She frowned when he didn't look at he. He wouldn't look into those piercing eyes, Road's brilliant gaze scared him,

" You should…" he looked up, the whole place seemed all to familiar; the throne room in the dining hall the seemingly endless hallway, the castle, and even the table was lined with all his favprite foods. Then the words she said registered and his head shot up to finally look at her. She snaked her hands over his -not even touching him- and she placed a balled up piece of paper in his hands, he opened it slowly and gasped again.

"But this is-" he looked back down at it. It was a picture he had drawn of a black castle with candles and black water around it.

"Because you made it…Allen… this is your world. We call it 'PlayHouse'…Iam Road Kamelot, but I want you to call me Mother," she grinned

"Mother?"

"…and this is Wisely, but everyone here calls him Big Brother," Allen felt his stomach flip. What about his_ real _family? Come to think of it who were they again?

"I've forgotten my-my?" he hesitated, suddenly forgetting the word.

"Your what? Your family?" chuckled cruelly, "We are your family now, Allen" he felt his heart drop to his stomach and broke _into_ a fit of sobs , Wisely made a move to get up, a serious expression plastered on his face, Road just raised a hand.

"Leave him be, let him do as he likes,"

Wisely just slumped back in his chair running a hand through his blonde locks, slightly disappointed that he couldn't give Allen a real reason to cry. Allen sobbed to himself throughout dinner and Road was watching him like a hawk, golden noah eyes never leaving Allen's tearstained face, though his eyes were hidden by the shadows of his bangs he continued to cry even after all the other tan skinned, black haired, golden eyed children were gone. After the last child was gone Road finally got up and rubbed her temples, none of the other children cried _this _ much, they were grateful to be in a world their own minds had created. She sighed at the crying Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder warmly, she hesitated as his head shot up. A ghostlike face hovered above Allen's own, a red scar over his right eye, a sinister grin on his sixteen year old face, golden eyes flickered above the younger boy's silver.

"Nea!?" She whispered eyes widening the figures grin broadened,

_Not yet , or maybe never will be…_ It fizzled and disappeared leaving behind a thin black chain around Allen's pale neck a lock hanging from it. Road felt something peirce her heart cleanly _You have the key…now give him the choice, or make one…_rang in her head though Allen didn't hear it he was to busy inspecting the new chain necklace he had got and thanking God the pain was gone he still was crying but if only came out in sniffles, Road exhaled knowingly her face becoming dead serious.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No…" he looked up at her with innocent shinning silver eyes.

"To save you…" she no longer looked him in the eyes, not this time.

"From what…?"

"Your fate and your past. The one thing that could keep you from freedom…"

"I don't understand…" he said sadly she shook her head as if to stop tears, the pain in her chest growing heavy with worry.

"I wanted to know you as just Allen…" she smiled mournfully at his young features.

"Just Allen?" he questioned.

"Yes. I want to be that person who you can trust Allen. I wanna know who you are and who your not, and who you want to be, and when you know those things yourself, I know you will be able to choose your own path and not what your pastself has choosen for you. I know you will be your true self and that my dear Allen, is a very amazing person."

xXx

(A/N): So did you like it? This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice Please Review, and tell me your favorite part in the reviews. Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**11 Years Later**

Allen sat in his room, his legs pulled close to his chest and a square of gauze taped to his face, tears ran down his chin. He cursed himself for being so stupid to listen to others. This is what he gets when he trusts people. Just more pain…

(Flash Back)

"Hey Allen." Said one of the children, the twins, even though they looked nothing alike besides the usual eyes and skin. One had long blonde hair and the other had cropped purplish black hair. Allen turned to face them his hands in his pockets, though he knew to be on full guard.

"What do you want?" Allen said flatly

"Oh not very friendly." The blonde one huffed, the dark haired one took a step closer to Allen,

"We just want to show you " he said, even though there was poison in his voice , he took out a shiny kitchen knife, Allen 's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Allen growled

"Found it." The blonde one shrugged, but then suddenly grabbed a fistful of Allen's silver hair and stole the knife from his brother's hand placing it to Allen's cheek." Like Debitto said we just want to show it to you ," he grinned "This is a knife. And do you know what knives do? No? Then allow me to demonstrate," he slid the sharp edge of the blade up over Allen's eye then carved a star into his forehead, splitting fair pale skin like butter. Allen cried out as the knife slipped down cutting his neck shallowly then returning to his cheek ," What was that? You want more? Well okay…" In an attempt to shake his head 'no' Allen moved to the side, accidentally sliding the knife across the bridge of his nose. Tears pricked in his eyes, he threw the blonde off him grabbed the knife from his hand and threw as far as he could before running away, holding his wounded face.

(End of Flash Back)

AS usual when he told Road she had become furious and called some kind of "meeting", and after he got medical attention for his face and neck he strode back to his room and locked the door. Allowing no one in.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

_At the Meeting in Road's Office_

Road, Wisely and a new young man sat at the table that could have seated 20 more people. Road sat at the head with either man one seat away from her. A black flower-covered top hat on her head covered her eyes as she boredly listened to the two bicker.

The young man, who sat opposite Wisely, had long black hairin a low set ponytail, a warm charming smile planted on his face, slanted golden eyes with a mole at the cornerof one. He wore baggy jeans with a white tanktop on that clung tightly to his toned tan chest.

"You look awful Tyki. Dressed in those common human clothers," Wisely snorted crossing his arms over an equally toned chest .

"Well that's cause I'm in the human world more often than anyone , I needed to blend into the 21st century " he answered retaining his smile, and brushing aside the fact he was just insulted. Lighting a cigarette he inhaled deeply and blew smoke in Wisely's direction ,"and I wasn't the one who choose the body of a nameless pest without a penny to his name," Tyki chuckled. Wisely pouted and turned to Road.

"So what do we do now?" he asked suddenly serious.

"Why are you asking me?" she groaned and stretched a little, placing her hand on the brim of her top hat.

"Well you _are_ the new Millennium Earl," Tyki smiled, Road tilted the hat out of her eyes and grinned small black horns sprouting from her head and an expression that resembled the former Earl. Road looked off to the side.

"You are now complete Happy Birthday!"

Something stirred in the shadows at the corner of the room, the words rang in it's ears, the were the exact same words someone else had said long ago…

xXx


End file.
